


if you give oikawa tooru cat ears...

by iwadimples



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Iwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy iwa, iwaizumi is a cat, that’s it that that’s the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has acquired cat ears. Somehow, Iwaizumi is the one to suffer the consequences.AKA: the clingy iwanyan fic that literally no one asked for but i provided anyway.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	if you give oikawa tooru cat ears...

**Author's Note:**

> *claps hands* so. here we are. this was originally part of an established iwaoi wip as a special chapter, but i decided to make it a standalone fic.
> 
> i’ve had this little project since october and rewrote it dozens of times (thank you mai for putting up with all of my yelling and frustrations), so I didn’t really edit this before publishing so apologies for any mistakes aha

It was just like any other day for the Aoba Jousai Boys Volleyball Team. School had been grueling but bearable. Practice strenuous but successful. And of course, their captain, Oikawa Tooru, wanted something from his vice captain and boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

“ _Please_ , Iwachan!” Oikawa implored, his voice a familiar background while the rest of the team changed to go home.

Iwaizumi’s answer came with finality, as negatory as his responses usually were when it came to Oikawa’s whims. “Absolutely not.” 

And, just like usual, Oikawa kept egging anyway. “But  _Iwachaaan_ !”

“Shittykawa, I swear if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Iwaizumi warned, an irritated tick appearing as he shut his locker. He turned sharp eyes on his boyfriend, which failed to deter him in the slightest.

As stated before, the occasion of Oikawa hassling Iwaizumi for something and simultaneously pushing on all of the latter’s buttons was nothing new to the volleyball team. It was a constant source of entertainment, and fellow third years Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei always found joy in shoving their noses as far up the captain’s and vice captain’s business as possible.

“What’s Oikawa trying to rope you into this time?” Matsukawa asked curiously as he and Hanamaki found their ways over like the busybodies they were.

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi answered quickly. Mostly for self-reservation reasons.

Oikawa meanwhile, did not hold any resignations against revealing his latest mission. “Iwachan refuses to put on cat ears!”

“Cat?”

“Ears?”

Oikawa nodded eagerly, delighting in the intrigue on his friends’ faces.

“Actually, forget that.” Hanamaki turned to Iwaizumi, raising a brow. “You? Saying no? To something Oikawa wants? Since when?”

Iwaizumi scowled. “What are you talking about? I tell him no all the time.”

Matsukawa snorted, crossing his arms. “Yeah, then you turn around and cave.”

“I do not,” Iwaizumi hissed.

“You do,” Hanamaki agreed, propping his elbow on Matsukawa as he leaned against his partner in crime. “You give Oikawa literally anything and everything he wants or asks for.”

Iwaizumi’s scowl deepened. “No I don’t.” Never mind that he currently couldn’t think of any particular moment to argue with.

“You do,” Oikawa sang unhelpfully, a cheeky grin on his face. He slid over, hooking his chin on his partner’s shoulder, fluttering his lashes. “Iwachan is the best, most doting boyfriend and I have absolutely no shame in exploiting that.”

Iwaizumi gaped at him. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wore matching smug expressions.

“Anyways,” Hanamaki said, redirecting the conversation back to its original path, “Out of all ridiculous things Oikawa has asked you to do—“ an indignant _hey_!— “Why are cat ears where you draw the line?”

“Yeah, they’re not bad at all,” Matsukawa agreed.

“Because,” Iwaizumi threw a glare at his boyfriend yet made no move to shove him off, “His sister gave them to him as a gag gift. Now he wants _me_ to wear them and I refuse.”

“Okay,” Hanamaki said, nodding slowly in the way that said he was pretending to understand but he really didn’t, “But that didn’t really answer my question. What do they look like?”

“Cute!” Oikawa answered brightly, eyes sparkling in excitement. “They’re black and soft and fuzzy and have little pink ribbons that tie a bell on each ear! Perfect for Iwachan, really.”

Iwaizumi did not agree. He showed this by scowling deeper, despite the faint blush that dusted his cheeks.

“That does sound cute,” Matsukawa stated.

“So it’s agreed, we all want to see it,” Hanamaki nodded.

“Right?!” Oikawa poked Iwaizumi in the side. “Give the people what they want!”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“I don’t do cute.” He didn’t care if he was doting or affectionate and came off as “cute” that way, Oikawa deserved all the love and affection in the world, but he absolutely would not go out of his way to be all cutesy and adorable. It just wasn’t his style.

“Pfft, they’re just ears,” Hanamaki dismissed him easily. “It’s not gonna cramp your gruff style that much.”

Iwaizumi’s scowl immediately melted off his face as he looked away, red spreading across his face. “It’s not just ears.”

“Huh?”

Iwaizumi’s face darkened. “There’s a tail too.” Oikawa’s head whipped towards him in shock. Iwaizumi side-eyed him, scowl returning. “Don’t look so surprised, dumbass. You think I didn’t notice it when you tried convincing me with only the ears?”

“Ah-“ Oikawa opened his mouth to defend himself, paused and pursed his lips when he realized he couldn’t, then smiled innocently at his boyfriend.

“Okay, but I really want to see Iwaizumi as a cat now,” Matsukawa mused thoughtfully, trying to imagine their ace as a cat.

Hanamaki nodded in agreement. “Oikawa, do whatever you have to do and make this happen. The people want to see it.” 

Oikawa sighed dramatically. “It would be so cute, wouldn’t it? _Iwachaaan_ —“  he pouted his lips, preparing his most convincing puppy eyes to turn on his boyfriend—

But his lover knew him perfectly, seeing the face coming from a kilometer away, and shoved him off before he could, then pointedly turned his back and walked towards the door, the others still in the club room pretending to be minding their own business and leaving a path for him. Oikawa squawked. “Iwachan! Don’t ignore your precious boyfriend!”

“My precious boyfriend better get his ass moving or he’s going to miss the meteor shower he insisted we go watch tonight,” Iwaizumi quipped as he opened the door and stepped out without looking back.

Oikawa gasped. He slammed his own locker shut as he yelled, “Makki, Mattsun, close things up!” before rushing out of after Iwaizumi. He nearly barreled straight into his lover, but Iwaizumi caught him easily. “Iwachan! Thank goodness you remembered, I almost forgot!” 

Oikawa latched onto Iwaizumi’s arm, eyes sparkling at the prospect of later that night. It would be a rare moment in time in which the sky would be filled with the beauty and magic of shooting stars, and of course Oikawa had to see it. And of course Iwaizumi would be there share in the exciting phenomenon, though Iwaizumi would probably be more focused on the way Oikawa’s eyes would be alight with joy, and the stunning, genuine and shining smile sure to brighten his face, making him even more captivating and beautiful than he already was.

Iwaizumi snorted as he he laced his fingers with Oikawa’s, the distance between them disappearing. “You? Forget something related to space? The world must be ending.”

“Rude, Iwachan!” Oikawa huffed, smacking Iwaizumi in the arm playfully. “You have no right to tease me for my love of space when you’re geeking over a destructive, overgrown reptile hellbent on destroying Tokyo!”

“Hey, you leave Godzilla out of this,” Iwaizumi protested half-heartedly. “He’s just trying his best.”

This time it was Oikawa who snorted, a surprisingly ugly little sound but still one that Iwaizumi loved to hear. 

They fell into a content silence after that, one most likely to be broken once they returned to whoever’s house they’d be spending the night at, but still nice for the time being, simply enjoying the presence of each other.

* * *

“Now make sure you don’t stay up too late and get to bed as soon as the shower is over, okay? Hajime-kun, don’t you dare think about going home and just stay the night.”

“We‘ll be fine, ‘kasan!”

“Will do, ‘basan!”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa bid the latter’s mother goodnight as she called up to them from where she was leaning out of her son’s bedroom window.

After a light dinner with the Oikawa family including his parents, sister, her husband and Takeru, the boys had sped (or attempted to, there was a lot of sidetracking) through homework and a shower together before changing into their sleeping clothes so they could fall into bed once the last of the shooting stars vanished, Iwaizumi begrudgingly putting on a shirt included, before climbing out to lie on the roof to witness the meteor shower.

“Mm, how much longer, Iwachan?” Oikawa asked as his mother disappeared back into the house.

Iwaizumi grabbed his phone from his— well, Oikawa’s— hoodie pocket and squinted at the time. “It’s eleven, so anytime now.”

Just as he pocketed the device again, there was a silver streak across the sky. And then another one. And another, and another, each one brighter and longer than the one before. Oikawa gasped happily, instinctively excitedly grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and squeezing. “Iwachan, look!”

Iwaizumi smiled, humming in affirmation that he was indeed looking, grip tightening around Oikawa’s hand.

For awhile, Iwaizumi was just as mesmerized as his boyfriend by the shooting stars. But he quickly lost interest, and he discreetly glanced over to Oikawa, doing a double-take when he found the idiot’s eyes  _closed_ . “Oi, you know you need your eyes open to see, right?”

Oikawa didn’t answer him right away, face all scrunched up while Iwaizumi stared at him incredulously.

It wasn’t until a good few minutes later that Oikawa opened his eyes, grinning sunnily at Iwaizumi and immediately raising the latter’s suspicions. “The hell were you doing?”

Oikawa winked secretively, merely returning his gaze to the stars. “Don’t you know? You’re supposed to make a wish on a shooting star, Iwachan! And there’s so many that my wish has to come true! So that’s what I was doing. Wishing really hard.”

“And what did you wish for?”

“Ah, ah, Iwachan,” Oikawa clicked his tongue and wagged his finger. “Now, I can’t tell you or it won’t come true!”

“Dumbass,” Iwaizumi snorted, reaching over and flicking Oikawa on the forehead. “How the hell are flying rocks supposed to grant you wishes?”

“Ow! Iwachan!” Oikawa rubbed his new sore spot with a petulant frown. “Obviously it’s not the meteors granting the wishes! It’s the aliens!”

“The aliens.” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“ _Yes_ , the aliens, you non-believer!” Oikawa huffed, going to cross his arms only to realize one hand was preoccupied and decided holding Iwaizumi’s hand was more important than his mock offense and dropped their clasped hands back between them. “ _Obviously_ , not all of those lights up there are meteors. Some of those are alien ships shooting by. So, believe hard enough, and the wish-granting aliens will give you what you want and tada!”

He was met with silence, and when he looked over he found Iwaizumi trying very hard not to laugh. Oikawa pointed accusingly. “Just you wait! When my wish comes true, we’ll see who’ll be laughing.”

“Me, because it won’t happen,” Iwaizumi answered with a chortle. 

Oikawa scoffed, turning his nose up. “Whatever, rude Iwachan. Maybe I should make you use the guest futon where you should be sleeping instead of letting you in mine.”

Immediately, Iwaizumi latched onto Oikawa. “Nooo, don’t do that. I won’t let you go if you do.”

Oikawa laughed, wrapping his other arm around Iwaizumi and pulling him close. Iwaizumi didn’t even care that it was at his expense if it meant cuddles. Overtaken by affection, Oikawa pressed a kiss into Iwaizumi’s hair. “Just kidding, I know how much Iwachan likes his cuddles.”

“Assikawa, you like them, too. And you call  _ me _ the meanie.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he curled closer to Oikawa, who simply hummed in response as he began running his hands through Iwaizumi’s spiky hair, deceivingly and amazingly soft.

They remained like that, curled together under the stars, until well past midnight, when their eyes began to droop and they stumbled back into Oikawa’s room, falling asleep under the covers in a position much similar to how they had been laying on the roof. (Iwaizumi promptly removed his— Oikawa’s— hoodie before doing so.)

* * *

Oikawa awoke the next morning to the beeping of his alarm. He groaned, precariously knocking around for his phone. Finding the device proved just a smidge difficult, what with the dead weight of a still sleeping Iwachan latched around his waist, trapping him and limiting his mobility. 

Eventually he managed to find his phone and turn off the obnoxious alarm, filling the room with blissful silence. His lover, unsurprisingly, was still fast asleep. “Iwachan—“he sat up, fingers moving to run through his partner’s hair, the start of his typical routine when waking up his partner—

And then he squealed.

The cat ears, _cat ears_ , on top of Iwaizumi’s head flattened against his hair, displeasure pinching his face. Oikawa immediately felt bad, shoving a fist in his mouth to keep from jostling Iwaizumi too much from his excitement, but _holy shit Iwaizumi had cat ears_! And he was fairly certain the fuzzy thing swishing against his leg was a tail. Someone pinch him, Oikawa must be dreaming.

Iwaizumi seemed to suddenly realize his predicament, because faster than Oikawa could react, Iwaizumi bolted out of bed and into his closet, most likely to stare at the mirror. Oikawa chuckled to himself, giddy as he thought of all the fresh opportunities just opened up to him, all of the cute Iwachan moments he was about to witness when, “Shittykawa what the fuck did you do?!” Iwaizumi stomped out of the closet, ire burning in his eyes, ears pressed even further into his hair, and tail swishing angrily behind him.

Oikawa smiled innocently as he sat up, half because he did need to get up and get ready, and half fight-or-flight because oh, Iwaizumi was _not_ happy. He raised his hands as a sign of placation as he chimed, “What are you talking about, Iwachan?”

Iwaizumi glowered, and suddenly Oikawa had a lap full of Iwachan. Oikawa spluttered as Iwaizumi caged him against the wall. “Assikawa, I _know_ you’re responsible for this.”

Iwaizumi was staring at him expectantly, but Oikawa couldn’t respond. His face felt hot and he vaguely wondered if Iwaizumi could hear how rapidly his heart was beating. Flustered didn’t even begin to describe how he felt. He was pretty sure Iwaizumi was talking, but all he could focus on was his boyfriend, his gloriously shirtless boyfriend, sitting in his lap and looking so  _adorable_ with his black fuzzy ears pressed against his head and the equally fuzzy tail swishing unhappily behind him. Iwaizumi probably didn’t even know the effect he had on Oikawa, which was unfair, really, and all Oikawa wanted to do was reach out and pet him—

“Oi! Are you even listening?!” Iwaizumi scolded, flicking Oikawa hard in the head. 

“Ow! That hurt, Iwachan!” Oikawa cried, rubbing the sore spot that wasn’t actually in that much pain. Moment ruined.

“Tch, maybe you should listen, then,” Iwaizumi scowled, moving off of Oikawa, “When you get back from practice we’re figuring—“

“Wait, wait wait!” Oikawa shot up out of his futon. “When  _I_ come back from practice? What about you?”

Iwaizumi shot him an incredulous look. “There’s no way in hell I’m going to practice like  _this_ .” He gestured to his ears and held out his tail, swinging the latter around for emphasis.

Oikawa stared for a moment, the sight just too cute. But then he shook himself out of it. “Iwachan! You can’t just skip practice!”

“Did you not hear what I just said?”

“Yeah, but!”

“Don’t bother arguing, you’re not going to get anywhere and you know it. Now get moving before you’re late, what kind of example are you setting as a captain?” Iwaizumi said as he pushed a struggling Oikawa towards the door.

“Argh, fine! But if this lasts longer than today you’re not skipping anymore practices! You know Mizoguchi won’t be very happy!” Oikawa finally conceded once Iwaizumi had managed to shove him out into the hall and towards the bathroom. 

“Yeah, yeah, just tell them I’m sick or something today,” was Iwaizumi’s noncommittal response before promptly shutting Oikawa’s door in his face. Oikawa gaped like a fish for a good minute, debating if he should remind his boyfriend that this was _his_ house, but ultimately decided to concede and just let things go for now, because he really was going to be late. 

* * *

“Iwachan! I’m home!” Oikawa sang as he returned from practice. Practice which, had not gone quite as he had wanted. Of course stupid Iwachan had to be a vigilant and dutiful ace, causing Oikawa trouble when he tried to cover for his lover’s absence. Everyone had goven him skeptical looks when he said Iwaizumi was feeling under the weather, first because, to quote Hanamaki, “Iwaizumi? Iwaizumi who would show up to practice with his arm chopped off isn’t here because ‘he isn’t feeling good’?”, and then, “And if he was sick enough to be bedridden, _you’re here_ , and not at home pampering him?” Which, screw you, Hanamaki, Iwachan could take perfect care of himself! (Never mind that yes, Oikawa would skip a week if he had to in order to take care of his Iwachan.) Oikawa then sniffed indignantly that Iwachan had threatened to go to practice unless Oikawa went instead, at least.

Hanamaki had a point, though. The last time Iwaizumi had missed practice had been once in junior high when he actually had been ill. The missing presence had been a little jarring. Tomorrow at least, he would have Iwaizumi again.

Speaking of, Iwaizumi hadn’t responded to Oikawa. “Iwachan?” He called out again as he set down his bag and removed his shoes. A quick search of the house and more unanswered calls indicated no one home, but he knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t have gone back to his own place. The last place to check was Oikawa’s own room, and the door was closed, just like how he had left it.

Oikawa creaked open his door, lilting an, “Iwachan—“ and stopping short when he peaked his head inside. A small, high-pitched noise escaped his throat as an attempt not to squeal too loudly.

Iwaizumi was curled up in a ball on top of Oikawa’s blankets, fast asleep. Oikawa was delighted to see that his ace had changed as well, wearing nothing but one of Oikawa’s oversized hoodies, the new black tail curled around Iwaizumi and the matching ears flat against his head. Bathed in the sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window, face relaxed in sleep, Iwaizumi was too beautiful not to take a picture of. So that’s what Oikawa did.

He snuck into his room on silent feet, careful to quietly shut the door behind him. He took his phone out as he came up beside Iwaizumi, biting hard on his bottom lip to keep in his cooing as he snapped several pictures of a sleeping, cat Iwachan. 

That gave him pause.

Right, he had a  _ cat Iwachan _ .

This time, he couldn’t hold in his excitement, a not so quiet squeal leaving his throat. Iwaizumi woke with a start, ears flattening further against his spiky hair. “Oikawa, what the hell?!” He yelped, one hand rubbing the poor sensitive ear that bore the brunt of Oikawa’s high-pitched sound, the other rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Iwachan, were you sleeping?” Oikawa asked instead of answering. 

Iwaizumi gave him a flat look. “What did it look like, asshole?”

“Rude, Iwachan! You’re supposed to be cute and affectionate when you wake up! Don’t look at me like that, you never sleep so soon once you’re awake. How long have you been sleeping?”

“Uh.” Iwaizumi blinked smartly and glanced at his phone. “Since a little after you left?”

Oikawa cocked a brow, giving his lover a once over. “I see. You also changed.” Not that he was complaining.

Iwaizumi frowned, more like pouted, and what the hell did he know how cute he was, crossing his arms. “Your hoodies are comfortable okay...” he grumbled. And Iwaizumi liked that they smelled like Oikawa, but he didn’t need to know that.

He should’ve known that he didn’t need to say it, though, with how in tune he and Oikawa were with each other. Iwaizumi was reminded of this as Oikawa threw himself around Iwaizumi in an embrace. “Aw, it’s okay, Iwachan. I know you just like how it smells like me.”

“Ew, I don’t like how you smell right now.” Iwaizumi scrunched his nose, shoving Oikawa off of himself. “You stink, did you not shower before coming home?”

Oikawa mocked offense and crossed his arms. “Excuse me, no I did not! I was very worried about my boyfriend, who was feeling under the weather and couldn’t make practice, thank you very much. And since when did my after-practice odor bother you? You should be used to the stench of smelly guys.” A pointed look at Iwaizumi, who was an avid athlete, who had been in the presence of teams of stink since middle school, and who he himself stunk too after rigorous practices. 

Iwaizumi just shrugged. “I don’t know, must be some kind of heightened cat sense that came with the rest of the charade.” He put a hand over his nose, face still scrunched in distaste. “Seriously, go shower.”

“Fine, fine,” Oikawa raised his hands in surrender and conceded to his boyfriend’s wishes, grabbing some clean clothes on his way towards the door. “But when I’m done we’re seeing just how much like a cat you are!”

“Yeah yeah,” Iwaizumi yawned, waving a dismissive hand. He flopped back onto Oikawa’s covers, snuggling into the fabric that was suddenly way more comfortable than he remembered them being.

Oikawa laughed to himself at the sight. Oh he couldn’t wait to spend the weekend— he really hoped whatever this was lasted that long— with his Iwachan and figuring out what all cat qualities he had picked up.

* * *

“You think it was the aliens.”

Oikawa frowned. His hands idly played with the ears on top of Iwaizumi’s head, the fur soft like his boyfriend’s hair. “I take great offense to your skepticism,” he commented. He noticed the way Iwaizumi’s tail brushed against his legs as it swayed behind the other, a clear indication that Iwaizumi was enjoying Oikawa’s fingers against his scalp and toying with his ears. “We haven’t done anything different in our routine besides yesterday. I’m telling you, Iwachan, _aliens_.”

Iwaizumi shifted his position, making himself more comfortable on top of his boyfriend, who he had dragged out for cuddles on the couch immediately after Oikawa stepped out of his shower. His chin rested on his hands, placed on top of Oikawa’s chest. He hadn’t changed from the attire Oikawa had found him in, and didn’t seem inclined to do so anytime soon. Not that Oikawa was complaining. “I hate that I have nothing to counter you.” He huffed, lips pursing into a pout that looked incredibly tempting to kiss. “How long am I stuck like this?” 

“Eh? How am I supposed to know?”

Iwaizumi’s expression turned unimpressed. “You made the wish, idiot. How long did you wish me like this for?”

Oikawa looked away. He laughed sheepishly. “Um...”

“What?”

Oikawa didn’t answer. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “Oikawa...”

“Listen—“

“ _Oikawa_.”

“I didn’t specify a time!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he shot up abruptly. “What do you _mean_ you didn’t specify a time?!”

Oikawa dragged his eyes back to Iwaizumi, still trying to smile placatingly. “Exactly what I said, Iwachan. It’s not that hard to understand—“

“Drop that shitty smile right now,” Iwaizumi hissed. “ _What_ was your wish?”

Oikawa tried to shrink in on himself. Iwaizumi looked ready to grab the nearest pillow and wack him, but surely his boyfriend wouldn’t hit him if he seemed passive, right? “It was just... I just wished to see you in cat ears... and maybe the tail too... for a little while.”

“... ‘For a little while’.”

Oikawa didn’t

“You made a wish... and I’m sure you had full belief it would come true... and you didn’t think... to specify the exact time... you made a wish with a very general time frame... even though you _know_ how particular wishes have to be...”

“Aha... yes...?”

Iwaizumi did smack him with the pillow, then. “You. Are an idiot. And an asshole. And I hate you.” Iwaizumi hit him again, and Oikawa squealed, begging mercy. The first hit, fine he understood, but the second was unnecessary!

“At least it’s not permanent!” Oikawa defended himself. “And it’s not that bad! You’re adorable— OW! Hey that was a compliment! Stop!”

Iwaizumi proceeded to climb off of Oikawa and walk away. “Where are you going?!” Oikawa called. He did not appreciate their cuddle session being cut off so short. Iwaizumi didn’t reply. Oikawa huffed. Fine. Let Iwachan throw his little petty fit. (Little did he know, this would only be the first of a handful. A very catlike tendency.)

Oikawa simply picked up his phone, swiping through and cooing over the cute pictures he had taken of his dozing Iwachan bathing in the sunlight. He figured he would let Iwaizumi calm down then go check on him.

Only, Iwaizumi lasted about a single minute before he came crawling back to Oikawa and reclaiming his place on top of him. Oikawa chuckled, deciding not to question it as Iwaizumi tangled their legs together and buried his face in Oikawa’s chest. “Welcome back, Iwachan.”

“Nngh, shut up,” Iwaizumi replied weakly. His eyes drooped. “‘M tired.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows, watching incredulously as Iwaizumi closed his eyes and fell asleep right there. Alright then. Resigning himself to this position for the next few hours, Oikawa wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s middle, picking his phone up again to pass the time while his boyfriend napped.

* * *

Oikawa should’ve known he would end up here. He knew Iwaizumi was slow to wake up already in the mornings. And it seemed Iwaizumi was beginning to take on the qualities of a cat, or at least the characteristics similar to cats that he already had were being magnified by like, a hundred. So really, he should have been able to see this predicament coming.

When Iwaizumi was tired, he was clingy. And as a cat, he had become very tired, which meant he was also very clingy. So now Oikawa was trapped on the couch.

“Iwachan, I need up.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t stir. Oikawa poked him in the side. “Iwachan, let me go.”

Still Iwaizumi didn’t move, and perhaps out of spite, tightened his grip around Oikawa’s waist. Oikawa wished Iwaizumi was awake so he could see how unimpressed he was with the entire thing.

“How about some snacks?”

The baiting worked. Iwaizumi’s ear twitched at the word “snacks”, and after a moment of consideration, he peaked an eye open. “Food?”

Oikawa nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Food.” Which sounded really appealing right now. His stomach agreed. 

Luckily, Iwaizumi did too, reluctantly rolling off of Oikawa and pushing him to his feet. “Hurry back, kay?”

Oikawa raised a brow at his boyfriend, who had already curled back up on the couch to apparently return to his nap. “Are you just going to stay there?”

Iwaizumi waved his hand limply in answer, not even bothering to open an eye. “‘M sure you’ll get somethin’ good...”

“You are very lazy, you know that?” Oikawa huffed, but he lacked any real annoyance. He went to the kitchen and grabbed an array of snacks, including a bowl of fruit, some milk bread, chips, and a few other packaged goods. When he returned to the main room, he dumped all of them onto the low lying table before turning to debate how the hell he was going to get back on the couch. Before he had to think for long, however, Iwaizumi was reaching out, latching onto Oikawa and tugging him over. Oikawa huffed an amused laugh as he let himself be pulled. “You wanna watch something?” He offered as he sat down and pulled Iwaizumi against him.

“Don’t care,” Iwaizumi answered, making himself comfortable against Oikawa. “Just wanna cuddle with you.”

“Hmm.” A stupid smile split across Oikawa’s face as he secured Iwaizimi against his side and under his arm. He really loved his boyfriend so much. “I’ll turn on Godzilla if you can stay awake long enough.”

“Hmm... okay...” And yet, he hadn’t even stirred. Huh, Iwaizumi really was perfectly content just as he was. How cute. Oikawa chuckled and turned on Godzilla, anyway.

* * *

“Tooru! We’re ho— oh my.” Oikawa looked up as his mother stopped in the doorway, blinking in bemusement. “You weren’t kidding when you said there was a situation.”

Indeed. He hadn’t been able to move since he had grabbed snacks hours ago, thanks to Iwaizumi becoming a deadweight on top of him that he didn’t want to disturb. He grinned lopsidedly at his mom. “Yeah, I’m kind of stuck.”

Oikawa’s mom quirked a brow, corner of her lips twitching up. “Why don’t you just wake Hajime up?”

Oikawa raised incredulous brows back at her, gesturing as well as he could with his limited free arm. “And disturb him when he looks so cute and content?” 

Oikawa’s mom laughed. “You’re right. Well, if you can maneuver your way out, we brought dinner home.”

“Hey wait! Are you just going to leave me here?!”

“You said you didn’t want to disturb Hajime-kun!” Oikawa’s mom teased as she made for the kitchen. 

It was then that Oikawa realized he smelled takeout, and his father had probably snuck by with it. He pursed his lips. Alright. He saw how it was. Oikawa inhaled, assessing just how he escape without waking Iwaizumi. Though, then again, maybe he should wake him up, considering he hadn’t actually really eaten anything of substance all day. Gently, he nudging his boyfriend, Oikawa cooed softly, “Iwachan, Iwachan wake up. ‘Kaasan and ‘tosan brought takeout.”

Iwaizumi stirred, but didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he made himself more comfortable against Oikawa. “‘M not hungry...”

“Then will you be alright here? I’m going to go eat.”

“Nmph.” Iwaizumi grumbled a noncommittal sound, but it sounded like affirmation, and his grip loosened from around Oikawa. Carefully, Oikawa detached their limbs and moved out from beneath Iwaizumi, trying as best he could not to jostle his lover too much. The moment he was free, Iwaizumi immediately curled up, looking relaxed and content. Oikawa snapped a picture before drifting into the kitchen, where his parents were beginning to set out dinner. As he helped his parents, they shared small talk, exchanging retellings of their day.

Oikawa was in the middle of explaining the Net Incident when Iwaizumi finally decided to join them. He clearly hadn’t woken up completely, padding into the room as he rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes. He mumbled a small, “‘Kawa?” Voice a stark contrast to his usual louder tenor, quiet when he was still waking up. 

“Iwachan!” Oikawa cooed softly, mindful of Iwaizumi’s sensitive ears. He still managed to pitch the excitement in his tone, or maybe he just couldn’t keep it out. His parents exchanged amused glances. 

Iwaizumi crossed over to Oikawa easily. When he found him, he immediately wrapped himself around the taller from behind, offering a drowsy greeting to auntie and uncle before mumbling against Oikawa’s back, “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, baby.” Oikawa smiled, entirely too fond and giddy. He sent a warning glance to his parents, who looked like they were about to make a comment on how utterly whipped their son was. He felt Iwaizumi throw more of his dead weight on him. “Hey, don’t fall asleep! You should eat while you’re in here.”

Iwaizumi buried his face into Oikawa’s back. “Don’t feel like it—“ He sniffed, catching scent of something intriguing. His head popped up once he realized what it was, leaning over to look at the food displayed. “Is that—“

“Agedashi tofu?” Oikawa grinned knowingly. He pulled some over, picking a piece up with his chopsticks and holding it over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Iwaizumi’s sparkle with delight before he leaned over and chomped down, face gleeful as Oikawa retrieved his chopsticks and he chewed on his treat. “Is Iwachan going to eat now?” 

Iwaizumi considered it for a second, longer than Oikawa expected, considering he was dangling his favorite food right in front of him. “Do I have to move?”

Oikawa huffed a laugh. “No, I suppose I can feed lazy Iwachan.”

“M’kay.” Iwaizumi smiled contently. Oikawa rolled his eyes, but the small smile on his face betrayed his feigned inconvenience. He held up another piece of tofu, to which Iwaizumi dutifully opened his mouth for. They repeated the process, Oikawa feeding Iwaizumi in between his own bites. 

“Hajime-kun sure seems to be enjoying himself,” Oikawa’s mom teased, indicating to the tail that swayed happily behind Iwaizumi.

It then dawned on Iwaizumi, more awake now than before, that Oikawa’s parents hadn’t even batted an eye at his changed appearance. “You guys don’t seem surprised by this.”

“It’s probably something Tooru did, isn’t it?”

“Hey!” 

Iwaizumi nodded. 

“Then no, I can’t say we are.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

While Oikawa mocked his offense, Iwaizumi shared a knowing look with the former’s mother, a teasing twinkle in her eyes. Then Iwaizumi sighed. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this would you? How this could have happened?”

“Iwachan!” Oikawa gasped, whirling around. “I thought we agreed on the aliens!”

Iwaizumi gave him a skeptical look. “That’s only because I didn’t have anything else to argue.” He poked Oikawa in the side. “Besides, your parents are older and a lot wiser than you.”

“Ow! Mean, Iwachan! Don’t forget who’s feeding you right now!”

Iwaizumi didn’t even blink before he looked to Oikawa’s mom hopefully.

For a moment, he thought he would get a serious answer when she said, “Hajime-kun, don’t you know?” He leaned closer to Oikawa, nodding intently. And then she smiled. “It’s always the aliens.”

Oikawa’s laughter rang through the air while Iwaizumi groaned, hitting his head against Oikawa’s back. He should’ve known.

* * *

The next day, Oikawa (half-literally) dragged Iwaizumi to practice. 

The moment they stepped into the gym, they were immediately surrounded by curious teammates.

“Oikawa, you powerful fucker, I can’t believe you actually did it,” Hanamaki said in disbelief.

“Yeah, I didn think Iwaizumi would actually cave. Should’ve known better,” Matsukawa nodded in agreement as Hanamaki approached their ace. 

“Not just the ears, but the tail, too! You actually got him to wear them! And like, I respect it but,”

“Makki—“ Oikawa tried to warn—

“Why are you wearing them to practice?” Hanamaki finished, tugging at one of the fuzzy ears on top of Iwaizumi’s ear.

Iwaizumi yelped, body jerking and ear folding back. “They’re not accessories!” He frowned, rubbing his sore appendage.

Hanamaki gaped. So did the rest of the team.

“Anyways! Let’s get practice started! Lap warm ups!” Oikawa called brightly, already taking off. Iwaizumi followed him, not wanting to be questioned by the rest of the team, and soon matched his pace with Oikawa’s. Thankfully, the others joined soon after, and the captains led their team through the rest of warmups.

Thankfully, neither Irihata nor Coach Mizoguchi decided to question Iwaizumi’s state, which helped practice run smoothly. There were only a few hiccups. Some were reasonable. Like when Iwaizumi forgot to hold his tail up and it was tripped on, either by himself or others. Unreasonable, however, was Oikawa’s mothering. Every time Iwaizumi’s tail fell in someone’s way, practice would stop for a good minute as Oikawa crossed over to cradle Iwaizumi’s face and make sure he was okay. Despite muttered protests that he would be fine and just needed a second, Iwaizumi certainly made no move to push Oikawa away. It was certainly a site. Iwaizumi, reliable ace of the team, cat ears pressed into his head, a pout on his face as Oikawa fussed over him.

But even worse a distraction was Oikawa himself.

“Oikawa! Focus!” Mizoguchi barked after the setter’s fifth missed set.

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Oikawa apologized, sheepish smile on his face. “Okay, let’s try again!”

Mizoguchi crossed his arms, perplexed on why his best player had suddenly started flubbing so many balls. 

But really, Oikawa couldn’t be entirely blamed. While he would normally be frustrated with his current performance, today he was a little... distracted. See, his Iwachan was already a sight to behold when he played volleyball, and today he was just as amazing as any other day. His power was unmatched, with his spikes killer and blocks formidable. But now, he had an added touch of feline grace, and while his instincts were already on point, he seemed to have some kind of added sixth sense, allowing him to predict moves even faster than before and making digs from across the court. And Oikawa was absolutely mesmerized with watching his partner move. 

Across the court, where he was helping some of the first years work with Yahaba, Iwaizumi spiked a ball. The ball landed with a gratifying _crack_ against the floor, but Oikawa didn’t care about that. He was too focused on the graceful way Iwaizumi landed, his feet light on the ground. His tail swished happily with the satisfaction of a good hit, and his face was alight with that brilliant, sheepish smile of his as their juniors praised him in awe.

His heart skipped a few beats. Iwaizumi was so beautiful. He hoped Iwaizumi knew how beautiful he was. Maybe Oikawa should tell him—

Another ball smacked him on the head.

“Oikawa!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

* * *

“You promised me cuddles!”

Oikawa felt bad. Really he did. And he _did_ promise, but. “Let’s work on some homework first, then you can have your cuddles, okay?”

Iwaizumi frowned, pouted-frowned more like, his brows scrunched together unhappily, his arms crossed. Even his ears were pressed to his head, and his tail drooped sadly behind him. It made it hard to deny him, but Oikawa knew once he and Iwaizumi settled for the day, well, they wouldn’t be productive at all later. So, they needed to at least _try_ to work on homework first, _then_ they could cuddle. “But _cuddles_. Cuddles and homework.”

Oikawa shook his head. “You know you won’t work. And I can’t work if you’re holding my arms hostage—“ 

Oh no, Iwaizumi was giving him puppy eyes, resist Oikawa, resist—

“Iwachan...” Oikawa looked away, knowing if he held eye contact he wouldn’t at all. “Work and then we can cuddle, I _promise_.”

Iwaizumi made a sound of discontent.

Oikawa frowned, turning to face Iwaizumi again. He held his lover’s face in his hands, pressing a quick little peck to his lips. “Look at me. Just be a little productive for me, please? And then we can cuddle to your heart’s content.”

Iwaizumi stated at Oikawa for a moment, considering. He looked away. Huffed. “Fine.” He slipped out of Oikawa’s grasp, making a show of very gruffly trudging to his bag and pulling his homework out. He plopped down on the floor, that scrunch still between his brows. He glared at his homework like it had personally offended him. He huffed again, looked at Oikawa in hopes of reconsidering.

Oikawa quickly hid his amused smile, shaking his head firmly. Iwaizumi’s frown deepened. Then, he snatched up a pencil, flipped open a book, and dutifully got to work.

Oikawa chuckled, turning to work on his own homework.

He lasted about ten minutes. He finished most of it but... well his concentration had run out. He loved learning new things, but there was only so much math he could do before he wanted to rip out his hair. It wasn’t even that he was bad at it, he just hated math. It was boring, repetitive, and really, he could be doing so many better things with his time. Like playing volleyball. Or watching alien movies. Or snuggling with his Iwachan...

Oikawa’s eyes drifted. On his desk sat a mostly innocent cup of supplies. It held the typical things needed for homework, like plenty of pencils, pens, some erasers. But... there was also something else. He reached over, plucking up the slender, silver object of his interest. It /looked/ like a pen. But it wasn’t a pen. He hit the little button on the side. A red dot appeared, as brilliant and bright as the day he had won it at the fair a few years back.

A mischievous grin took over his face. He was suddenly very thankful Iwaizumi had told him to keep the laser pointer when Oikawa had said he would throw it away. He glanced behind him, feeling just a twinge of guilt. His Iwachan was so cute, angrily working with a purpose. He was working so diligently, doing exactly as Oikawa had told him to... Oikawa almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Almost. But curiosity was stronger than guilt, at least in something as harmless as this. So, shamelessly, Oikawa turned the laser on and pointed it in front of Iwaizumi. He moved it around, waiting to see if Iwaizumi would follow it.

Iwaizumi was not impressed. He frowned, immediately looking up at Oikawa. “What are you doing?”

Oikawa smiled innocently. “I’m just curious if Iwachan likes chasing lasers now— HEY!” He caught the pillow thrown at his face, and when he lowered it Iwaizumi was glaring. “I’m just saying, since you’ve been acting so much like a cat, it only makes sense— Where are you going? Iwachan!”

Iwaizumi nicked the door shut behind him as he attempted to give Oikawa the cold shoulder. Again, like a cat.

Attempted, because not four minutes later, he returned, seeking his promised cuddles.

Oikawa gleefully welcomed him into his arms.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent blissfully and lazily, not that Oikawa had much choice (not that he was complaining either, though). The general consensus of the weekend had been Oikawa trying to do literally anything while Iwaizumi clung to him in one way or another. Oikawa had barely been able to go two seconds without Iwaizumi attached to him, either with his head on his lap, or full on laying on top of him. Oikawa didn’t mind though. Iwaizumi was adorable, being so cuddly and sleepy, and wanting to cling to Oikawa as much as possible. Oikawa took several pictures and videos to capture those precious moments, and if he could, he would simply stay like this, with his beloved, forever.

Unfortunately, however, today was Monday, and they had school. Oikawa was reminded of this as his alarm blared next to him, a few hours later than the other days of the week since they had Mondays free of any volleyball practice. 

He yawned, hitting his alarm off with practiced expertise, grinning as he looked down and found Iwaizumi snuggled against him. His lover had buried his head further into Oikawa’s chest at the sound of the alarm, trying to hide his sensitive ears from the offending noise and pretend like he didn’t need to wake up for the day, much like he had done Sunday morning before practice.

Oikawa stifled a laugh. Iwaizumi was a late riser as it was, but becoming part cat had only increased the habit, the only different being he could actually hear the alarm now. Obviously, that did nothing to wake him up faster. 

“Iwachan,” Oikawa coaxed softly, lightly shaking his boyfriend. “It’s time to wake up.” Iwaizumi only let out a low sound of protest and tightened his grip around Oikawa. 

“Iwachan, we need to go to school.” Oikawa smiled. He knew he’d have to physically remove Iwaizumi eventually if his boyfriend didn’t wake himself up, but for now, he was entirely content with the tender morning ritual they had going.

“Mm, don’t wanna,” Iwaizumi mumbled tiredly, half of his words obscured in the fabric of Oikawa’s t-shirt.

“But you need to,” Oikawa said, hands carding through Iwaizumi’s hair. “You don’t want to fail class and incur the wrath of your mom, now do you?”

“One day won’t make me fail,” Iwaizumi retorted, still half mumbled, but he was at least pulling his face away and blinking drearily. 

Now Oikawa did laughed as he sat up, forcing Iwaizumi to do the same. “My my, what is my Iwachan going to do? You’re going to have to stay awake during class, you know!”

Iwaizumi’s tail twitched, a happy reaction to being called “my Iwachan”. Oikawa caught the movement, lips twitching in amusement. Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention to that though, instead frowning in that way that was just so endearing up at Oikawa. “Can’t I just skip a day? Like I did with practice? I’ll continue life tomorrow.” His eyes were already fluttering shut again.

Oikawa couldn’t take it. He swooped in and kissed Iwaizumi, then showered him with several more. “You’re so adorable, Iwachan. But do you really want to skip school and go seven hours without me?”

That had Iwaizumi up and out of bed. “Definitely not!” He was already out the door before Oikawa could respond, leaving the setter to shake his head and smile fondly. “Hurry up, Oikawa, or we’ll be late!” Iwaizumi popped his head in to yell at him before disappearing again.

“Coming, coming!”

* * *

Hanamaki and Matsukawa raised their eyebrows in question as the four third years met at the crossroads they usually joined together at on their way to school. “Is Iwaizumi sleeping?” Hanamaki asked as he eyed Iwaizumi, who was leaning most of his body weight against Oikawa and indeed appeared to be dozing.

“No,” Iwaizumi answered, though it was soft and lethargic enough to suggest otherwise. Oikawa merely reached behind and patted him on the head, careful to mind his ears.

Matsukawa didn’t miss the gesture. “Still a cat, I see,” he commented as he and Hanamaki fell into step beside Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Yep,” Iwaizumi answered. He had his arms wrapped around Oikawa’s middle, and the latter slowed his usually long and fast strides so that his boyfriend could easily keep up while still holding on in his tired state.

“I don’t know if I should be disgusted by that or not,” Hanamakistated jokingly as he watched his friends. “It’s so couple-y and perfect.”

“Disgusted and disturbed,” Matsukawa quipped. “Seriously, who is that in sync? Hiro, let’s never get to that point.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Issei.”

“Jealousy is an ugly color,” Oikawa sniffed haughtily.

“Jealousy isn’t a color,” Hanamaki sassed right back.

“You know what I meant!”

“Do I?”

“Yes you do! Mattsun!”

“Why are we dragging me into this? Hiro’s right, you’re wrong, Oikawa. Deal with it.”

“Excuse me! I am your captain, I deserve some respect!”

“Pulling rank?”

“Now that’s just shameful.”

“ _ You _ —“

“Why are you all so loud?” Iwaizumi groused, shifting to try to bury his ears away from the noise. “‘M trying to sleep,” he mumbled, already beginning to relax again against Oikawa’s back.

The setter’s face immediately softened from the offended expression it had turned into, affection shining in his eyes. “Sorry, Iwachan, we’ll be quieter.” He reached back and patted Iwaizumi’s head, earning a pleased, blissed little smile.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a Look. “Whipped,” they both said, turning their heads to face Oikawa again.

“Hmph! All this slander, just because I’m a good boyfriend.”

The third years were all too busy bickering and teasing each other, minus sleepy Iwaizumi who was obviously busy trying to steal as much warmth from Oikawa and extra bits of sleep as he could, that they were completely oblivious to the eyes of many students, whispering and wondering why Iwaizumi had a tail and cat ears, if they were real or not, gushing about how cute Iwaizumi looked, and what a sweet boyfriend Oikawa was by half carrying his lover like he was. It was safe to say that cat boy Iwaizumi was causing quite the commotion. 

But, the volleyball players paid it no mind.

“You two are hypocrites, absolute hypocrites!” Oikawa was ranting as he changed his shoes. He bent down and helped Iwaizumi do the same, ushering a new round of enthusiastic squealing from nearby fan girls that only earned a second’s glance of acknowledgement from Oikawa before he was talking again. “If one of you suddenly turned into a human-cat hybrid you would most certainly be worse than Iwachan and I! In fact, you’re already hanging off of each other all the time!”

Hanamaki, leaning against Matsukawa’s shoulder, shared a look with his boyfriend. They turned back to face Oikawa simultaneously and shrugged. “Nah, you two take the cake for most disgusting couple.”

Oikawa threw his hands up. “You’re impossible! Come on, Iwachan, we don’t need to stand for this.” He tugged on Iwaizumi’s hand, leading them towards their classes. His boyfriend dutifully followed, to9 lazy to protest or add anything of significance to the conversation. He had Oikawa’s warmth and currently had his hand in Oikawa’s, so he was pretty damn content.

“You could always sit!” Hanamaki called after the couple, being pointedly ignored by Oikawa and leaving himself and Matsukawa snickering.

* * *

Oikawa had a few minutes before the first bell of the day rang, so he chose to stay in Iwaizumi’s classroom like he usually did when they had extra time. He plopped himself down at Iwaizumi’s desk, pulling his sleepy cat-turned boyfriend into his lap.

Iwaizumi immediately buried his face into Oikawa’s neck, grunting a sound of approval as he settled and continued to steal what sleep and warmth from his boyfriend that he could before they had to separate until lunch.

A small gathering of curious students formed around them. Oikawa let them fester and fawn, even engaging a few of them in conversation. It wasn’t rare for the couple to have a crowd of observers when Oikawa visited Iwaizumi’s classroom. Everyone loved to gush over how cute the volleyball captains were together, and if Oikawa got to show off how Iwaizumi was his, then Oikawa wasn’t going to complain. 

There was a lot of chitter around the couple, and it was loud enough that Iwaizumi pushed his ears down against his head, making a small sound of discontent. Oikawa immediately took notice and politely asked Iwaizumi’s classmates to quiet down, to which they obliged. Their excitement didn’t dwindle, though, and there were several questions asked about Iwaizumi’s new cat status, as well as comments about how cute his sleepy and soft he looked. Oikawa was in the middle of enthusiastically agreeing with one of these comments, sharing pictures taken during the weekend, all bright smiles, and nearly missed the amazed “is this real?” thrown out, unable to react in time as someone reached out to latch onto Iwaizumi’s tail.

They grabbed it a little too harshly, and Iwaizumi jumped with a yelp, immediately bringing his tail to his chest to nurse it. Oikawa reacted instantly, pulling Iwaizumi closer and making sure he was okay. The culprit who grabbed for Iwaizumi’s tale apologized profusely, but she was ignored as Oikawa whispered silently to Iwaizumi and peppered his face in kisses. Iwaizumi didn’t really think he needed to be pampered that much, but he also wasn’t going to push away the welcome affection.

When Oikawa deemed that his boyfriend was okay, he finally returned his attention to the students gathered, all nervously shifting around. He was smiling his airy, flippant smile, but his eyes were sharp, warning. It sent a chill through the crowd, and when he spoke, it was with a cheery tone, but no one could deny the underlying ice. “Don’t touch Iwachan despite how curious you may be, okay? _Especially_ not without asking, thank you.”

Oikawa was more than a little terrifying. The students all agreed quickly before scrambling back to their seats, not wanting to test the captain of the volleyball team’s patience. He was kind and polite for sure, but that friendly regard quickly turned nasty if his boyfriend was hurt.

Iwaizumi just sighed as he returned to his original position, burying his face back into Oikawa’s neck and nuzzling against it. “Didn’t need t’ scare ‘em...” He mumbled, eyelids already dropping again. 

Oikawa, satisfied he had warded off Iwaizumi’s classmates for the rest of the day, gave a little laugh at his boyfriend’s sleepy clinginess, deciding to ignore his comment. “Is my Iwachan going to be able to stay awake through all his classes?”

Iwaizumi made a noncommittal response that Oikawa took as a “no”.

Oikawa just shook his head and glanced over to Yuda Kaneo, a boy in the reserves of the volleyball team and who had stayed respectively in his seat, having already experienced the phenomenon of cat-boy Iwaizumi at Sunday practice. Yuda grinned and nodded in affirmation that he would take plenty of notes and let Iwaizumi borrow them later. Oikawa smiled appreciatively in response and checked the time, realizing he needed to get to class. 

Begrudgingly, he began the slow process of detaching Iwaizumi from his person. “I gotta go now, Iwachan. I’ll see you at lunch, ‘kay?”

“Don’t go,” Iwaizumi protested weakly, pouting up at Oikawa as he was left without his boyfriend’s warmth.

Oikawa almost broke right there. He wanted to stick by Iwaizumi, but he couldn’t, not with the two of them being in different classes. But he also couldn’t just leave him like this. So, Oikawa made the executive decision to remove his uniform’s blazer and drape it over Iwaizumi’s shoulders, patting him lovingly and pecking his cheek. If he couldn’t be here himself, at least he could leave his scent and some warmth. “I’ll be back soon, promise. Love you, Iwachan.”

The offering was a gesture that Iwaizumi appreciated, knowing how much Oikawa liked to look pristine and perfect with  all pieces of his uniform. He pulled the article of clothing closer around himself, dropping his head into his crossed arms on his desk. “Love you, Tooru,” he replied sleepily but happily, looking up at Oikawa through a half-lidded gaze. 

Oikawa cooed and whipped out his phone to snap a picture of his boyfriend. He turned to Yuda, who was watching with poorly-hidden amusement. He pointed menacingly. “Not a word, Yuda-chan!”

Yuda threw his hands up innocently, though his grin was just a tad teasing. “My lips are sealed!”

Oikawa nodded, satisfied before turning one last time to Iwaizumi. “Bye bye, Iwachan!” He waved as he headed towards the door.

Iwaizumi sent a weak wave back. When Oikawa was well and gone, he let out a sad little sigh. It was going to be a long four periods before lunch.

* * *

The moment the bell rang for lunch, perhaps even a few milliseconds before, Oikawa sprang up from his desk and zipped out of the classroom. He had been distracted all day, waiting for this precious hour where he could reunite with his beloved. He should feel bad for his seat mates, who had to deal with Oikawa’s constant knee bouncing and pencil tapping, and in hindsight he did. In the moment, though, he hadn’t cared, focus entirely on how Iwachan was doing.

Seconds later, he was back at Iwaizumi’s classroom, lilting a far too eager “Iwachan!” as he slid in. He watched with the greatest pleasure as Iwaizumi popped up, ears alert and tail swaying excitedly, face alit with joy. It made Oikawa’s heart soar, a pure, genuine smile spreading across his face as he sailed across the room, arriving easily at Iwaizumi’s desk. He cradled Iwaizumi’s face in his hands, showering him in kisses all over his face. Iwaizumi was smiling, nose scrunched, a happy laugh bubbling out of him. They were both giddy and in love and they did not care at all that they were in a public setting.

Oikawa pulled away, eyes shining with affection as he greeted softly, “Hey, Haji. I missed you.”

“Missed you, too, ‘Ru.” Iwaizumi’s smile softened, his eyes scrunching.

Oikawa pointed. “Stop that right now Iwaizumi Hajime or my heart is going to combust.”

Iwaizumi frowned, though it looked more like a pout. “Stop what?”

Oikawa pecked him on the lips. “That. Being cute.” Unbothered by the sudden reddening of Iwaizumi’s cheeks, he sauntered over to Yuda’s desk, which had been vacated, and scooted it close to Iwaizumi’s. While he set out their bentos, Iwaizumi scooted himself over, plopping his head right in Oikawa’s lap. If Oikawa hadn’t become so familiar with the gesture that weekend, he would have squawked in shock, possibly turn red too. As it was, he simply slipped his fingers into the soft tufts of Iwaizumi’s hair, carding them through and lightly scraping against his skull. Iwaizumi let out a content sigh, like he was right where he belonged. Oikawa huffed a sound of amusement. “Makki and Mattsun are taking forever, aren’t they?” He asked, as if he hadn’t literally sprinted here before the bell had even rung.

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, thought it was clear he didn’t really care.

It was then that the aforementioned duo appeared in the doorway, utterly unimpressed with the sight before them. Oikawa beamed at them, expression far too sunnily. “Took you two long enough!”, he greeted casually, as if he and Iwaizumi weren’t living up to the title of Seijoh’s most disgustingly domestic couple. “I feel like we’ve aged fifty years waiting for you. How ever am I going to find the time to feed myself  _and_ Iwachan?”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged a look. They were going to  feed each other. 

Since Iwaizumi was quite obviously out of commission for his usual smacking Oikawa duties, Hanamaki and Matsukawa both took it upon themselves to smack Oikawa upside the head, simply stating a “gross” at the same time before they sat down across from the couple. Oikawa yelped in protest but allowed it to pass, unable to really fight with a precious Iwachan in his lap. He then opened bentos with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, saying thanks for the food, then dug in.

And poor Hanamaki and Matsukawa and to witness as Oikawa gently coaxed his lover awake, using a soft and fond tone to bring him to the conscious world and slowly moving Iwaizumi from his lap to leaning against his shoulder. Honestly, it felt a little like they were intruding on something.

Don’t get them wrong, they were very happy and supportive of their friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi definitely deserved the easy and lovely relationship they had, however that didn’t mean Matsukawa and Hanamaki couldn’t be simultaneously gay and home of phobic. 

Oikawa did indeed feed Iwaizumi, moving through the actions like it was second nature as he conversed with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Iwaizumi was more focused on eating than talking, tail swishing happily behind him, content warming his cheeks and causing the ends of his mouth to curl up and the edges of his eyes to scrunch. 

As they ate, Oikawa regaled for their friends his weekend with his boyfriend as a cat, including all the ways he had acted like the four-legged animals. Minus perhaps, a certain part.

“Does he like to chase lasers?” Hanamaki inquired, fighting his knowing smirk.

Oikawa guffawed in offense. “How should I know? I’m a kind, doting boyfriend who would never take advantage of his partner’s current conditions in such a way!”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at him flatly. Even Iwaizumi peaked open an eye and lifted his head to give him a look that said  _ bullshit _ . 

Oikawa gaped at the betrayal. No one said anything. 

Oikawa huffed and looked away, admitting begrudgingly, “No, Iwachan doesn’t chase lasers.” 

Iwaizumi made an approving sound and returned to his perch in the crook of Oikawa’s neck as Hanamaki and Matsukawa burst into laughter. 

Oikawa scowled, crossing his arms as his friends got their amusement out of their system.

“Please, you had to look so stupid doing that,” Hanamaki wheezed. “I can’t believe you actually tried!”

“He doesn’t need to do anything to look stupid,” Iwaizumi muttered, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Watch it, mister.” Oikawa poked Iwaizumi’s cheek. “I’ll make you sit by yourself  and take my blazer back.”

Iwaizumi _did_ look up at that, frowning as he mumbled in a small voice, “Hey now... there’s no need for that...”

And damn him, Oikawa melted immediately, cradling Iwaizumi’s face close to his and cooing reassuringly. “I was just joking, Iwachan. don’t worry baby, I would never do that to you.” He added in a kiss for extra measure. 

A small smile began to replace the frown on Iwaizumi’s face. “Promise?”

Oikawa nodded, nuzzling their noses together. “Promise.”

The smile widened, and Oikawa offered his own, and the moment was very sweet—

And Hanamaki made a gagging sound while Matsukawa intoned, “Gross.”

Oikawa threw a piece of fruit.

From there, lunch descended into chaos. Food became the weapon of war, and endless bickering ensued. Iwaizumi simply ignored it all, face buried against Oikawa, ears flattened as far as they could go and effectively drowning out his friends while he dozed.

Yuda returned sometime near the end of lunch, and Oikawa abandoned his seat to take his boyfriend’s and pull Iwaizumi into his lap. The third years chatted some more, civically, thankfully, before the end of lunch bell rang. 

Oikawa wrapped the ace of both his team and his heart in an embrace and kissed him one last time to get him through the rest of the day. “I’ll see you after school, Iwachan!” He sang as he left, leaving Iwaizumi to suffer through a few more classes before they could be reunited again. It was fine though, Iwaizumi had gotten a sufficient recharge of Oikawa. Wrapping Oikawa’s blazer tighter around himself, Iwaizumi laid his head on his desk and returned to sleeping the hours away.

* * *

When Iwaizumi awoke on Tuesday, four mornings after first waking up as part cat, and found himself to be fully human again, he could’ve cried. It felt nice being himself again without the need to sleep every two seconds.

Oikawa had mourned the loss of his catlike Iwachan, cursing himself for not specifying a longer time, maybe a week, or a month, or even a year. Despite being sad to see the ears and tail go, though, and thoroughly enjoying the three days of his very clingy boyfriend, he was still glad to have his Iwachan back, gruff roughness and all. 

That wasn’t going to stop him from attempting to convince Iwaizumi to wear the fake cat pieces when he missed his boyfriend as a cat, though.

“Shittykawa I’m not wearing those damn ears and tail!”

“But Iwachan,  _ please_!”

“Why don’t  _you_ wear them?”

“I wasn’t the one turned into a cat for three da— OW!”

“Yeah, whose fault was that?”

And if Iwaizumi did wear them every so often just to appease his boyfriend, that was for Oikawa, and only Oikawa, to know.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this silly little thing. and come say hi to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/iwadimples?s=21) i don’t bite <3


End file.
